max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Fishy
Fishy is Toxzon's fake plastic goldfish. In the beginning of the series, he was seen as some kind of pen-drive that contained the key to neutralize Toxzon's contaminants, but later he appeared as a comrade to him, helping him in his ideas and schemes. Fishy debuted in Cleaning House and was voiced by Andrew Francis. He was linked with a Stealth Ultralink in Toxic Relationship and eventually was killed by Max Steel. History Early Life Fishy's early life is almost unknown. He was presumably bought by or given to Tytus. Season 1 Cleaning House Fishy is seen as a imaginary friend for Tytus instead of an actual plastic goldfish. It is later revealed that Fishy actually was the only who supported Tytus' plans, especially the lastest of his plans consisting in having revenge on Molly McGrath after she fired him from THI. When Max Steel manages to invade Tytus' hideout, he fights against them and he accidentally lets Fishy fell into a toxic soup in the process, and desperately tried to save him. Ultimately, Tytus is converted into a toxic mutant because of Fishy and is renamed to "Toxzon" by Max and Steel. Shortly after Toxzon was defeated, Max and Steel realised that Fishy was some kind of pen-drive that had the key to cure Tytus' contaminants and without him they couldn't make a effective cure. Eventually, after Max and Steel were distracted, Toxzon and Fishy escaped to the sewers, where Fishy supported Toxzon have his revenge on the humanity. C.Y.T.R.O Attacks! Fishy, alongside with Toxzon, was planning to wipe out Copper Canyon from the map. To do this, Toxzon sent two Goopanoids into one of N-Tek's bases, but one of them fail and the other one manages to get C.Y.T.R.O.'s controls. With C.Y.T.R.O., Toxzon would steal a powerful bomb and alongside with Fishy, he would activate it, but he is ultimately captured by N-Tek and they are arrested. Supermania The Secret Admirer Gone Fishin' Pick Your Poison Season 2 Toxic Relationship Abilities Fishy doens't have any kind of special ability, with the exception that he was the only who actually was able to talk with Toxzon and help him in his evil schemes. Even though that he helped Toxzon, he could be considered his weak spot, since if he was put in danger by someone, Toxzon would desperately try to rescue him and stop everything that he was doing. Appearance Fishy is a plastic pen-drive or a USB device with the appearance of a plastic goldfish. On Toxzon's fantasies, he is seen as a real living goldfish with a black bowler hat. Personality Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia * As seen in A Germ of an Idea, Toxzon was so obsessed over Fishy that he had created a virus based on him in the past. Inside of his body, there was also a giant "Nano Goopanoid" with the head of Fishy. * He was voiced by Andrew Francis, who also voiced Toxzon. * Fishy has his own profile in the official website. References Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Characters voiced by Andrew Francis